<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IwaOi Pregnancy by daises322</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132844">IwaOi Pregnancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daises322/pseuds/daises322'>daises322</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottoms Groupchat, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't have time for this, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Main Groupchat, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pushy Bottoms, SMH WE ALL GOING TO HELL!!, Smut, They Have Kids, Tops Groupchat, Tops are scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daises322/pseuds/daises322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GROUPCHAT STORY: Bottoms get pregnant(not at the same time) and they start their family. It's funny pls read. or not. irdc. it's for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu! Mpreg Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.</p><p>-sorry for grammar mistakes-<br/>-if have any suggestions please send-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✨THE BAD BOTTOMS✨</p><p>Guys: <b>Oikawa</b></p><p>GUYS GET TF UP: <b>Oikawa</b></p><p><strong>Suna</strong>: What?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tendou</strong>: Omg what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: It’s 4:00 in the morning tf do u want.</p><p>I THINK I'M PREGNANT: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: GO TO SLEEP- WAIT TF U SAID?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: AAH OMG</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata</strong>: WOO GOOD THING I WAS UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yamaguchi</strong>: CONGRATS!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Akaashi</strong>: WOW! How are u gonna tell Iwa?</p><p>THAT’S WHY I TEXTED Y’ALL: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p>I need help 😟🤦: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p><strong>Kemma</strong>: Does he want kids?</p><p>Idk, we never really talked about it: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Noya</strong>: I WILL ROLLING THUNDER HIS ASS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ennoshita</strong>: NOT THE ROLLING THUNDER- BSHSDSHGSDJVDJ</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaku</strong>: Does he wanna die?🙂🔪</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: ^I second that🙂</p><p>GUYS...chill I’m not sure yet: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Suna</strong>: Well go buy a pregnancy test-duh </p><p> </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: right</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suna</strong>: …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suna</strong>: Ugly ass</p><p> </p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: You date my twin brother pothead</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suga</strong>: Y’all stfu</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yaku</strong>: I can’t with y’all two</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tendou</strong>: We’ll come with u</p><p>Ok, let’s go!: <strong>Oikawa</strong></p><p>
  <span>They make it to the pharmacy but they see Tanaka there. “Oh hey babe, whats' up guys, what are you doing here?” Tanaka said as he walked closer. Atsumu started to say “Um-” “We’re buying some stuff for a sleepover.” Suna said as he elbowed Atsumu. “Ow- fucking bitch” Suna rolled his eyes. " Oh cool, I'll tell the guys," Tanaka said, but he knew something was going on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are y'all up to’</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Ok bye babe" Ennoshita said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Bye" They watched as Tanaka left then looked at each other. “That was close,” Atsumu said. “Yea- whatever let’s hurry get out of here.” Oikawa said looking down the aisles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🕳️TOP GC🕳️DIE IN A HOLE🕳️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tanaka</strong>: Bros</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kuroo</strong>: Bro what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tanaka</strong>: I just saw all the bottoms at the pharmacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sakusa</strong>: HA! One of y’all got one of them pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Osamu</strong>: Sakusa if it was u imma legit kill u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sakusa</strong>: Don’t gotta worry bout that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sakusa</strong>: Atsumu has put me on ‘Timeout’ for 2 weeks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bokuto</strong>: BSKBSHKAN lol bro u got it bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sakusa</strong>: Ik and i didn’t even do nun- smh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Iwaizumi</strong>: So who was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Asahi</strong>: Ask God to forgive you for your sins and man up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: Yup. Man tf up. Lol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kageyama</strong>: Shut up im tryna sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: Yea let the king sleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kageyama</strong>: stfu saltshaker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: same joke getting old </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Daichi</strong>: KEI TSUKISHIMA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Daichi</strong>: TOBIO KAGEYAMA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tsukishima</strong>: 🙄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kageyama</strong>: whatever- anyway wasn’t me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Lev</strong>: wasn’t me Yaku scary</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ushijima</strong>: It wasn’t me. Satori has been very strict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tanaka</strong>: Well look like whoever it was finna find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Telling Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. Stay Tuned. Thanks for the Support btw.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.</p><p>-sorry for grammar mistakes-<br/>-if have any suggestions please send-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they get back to the house, Oikawa hurries to the bathroom. “Hurry up, Oikawa,” Suga said, motioning everyone to the living room. “What if he is?” said Atsumu while stuffing his mouth with onigiri. “Then they’ll just have to take care of their baby and we’ll help them” Suna snorted, “Yea, if Iwaizumi isn’t a pussy” Oikawa overheard their conversation and started thing to himself, ‘What if Iwa freaks out’ ‘Stop it, Tooru, you don’t know yet’ Oikawa sighed, “Well, time to wait.” Everyone watched as Oikawa walked out of the bathroom. “Soooo” Ennoshita said with an amused expression “We have to wait for 2 minutes.” Oikawa said, sitting down on the couch. Tendou then sat by Oikawa, “If you are, you’ll be fine” “Yea Iwaizumi loves you” said Hinata while braiding Kemma’s hair. “Ow” “Sorry Kemma” <em> Bling Bling Bling. </em>“Shit, that’s the timer” said Oikawa making his way to the bathroom. “Ok, here goes it-” Suga started but was cut off by the sound of Oikawa screaming, “FUCK!” “Everyone ran to the bathroom-well tried to. “Shit- what are you gonna do?” Said Suna picking up the pregnancy test. Akaashi shrugged then said, “Grow the fuck up, and tell Iwa, we can kidnap him for you.” Oikawa chuckled, “No let’s just say it in the main chat,” He yawned, “I’m tired” “Alright” said Yaku picking up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>🏐WE LOVE BALLS🏐</p><p>Yaku: LISTEN HERE! </p><p> </p><p>Lev: Yes sir</p><p>
  <em> At this point everyone is online </em>
</p><p>Noya: We have news.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: Told y’all</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: smh</p><p> </p><p>Suga: stfu</p><p> </p><p>Dachi: Ok, what’s going on? </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Ready?</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: Mhm</p><p>Oikawa: Iwa-chan….</p><p>Iwaizumi: Yes??? What’s wrong???</p><p>Oikawa: Heh</p><p>Oikawa: I’m pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa is offline </em>
</p><p>Asahi: Well, congrats may God be with u</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: …</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: called it!</p><p> </p><p>Kenma: Stfu Kuroo</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo: Sorry kitten❤️</p><p> </p><p>Kenma: whatever</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto: Iwabro is quiet</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama: A lil to quiet</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi: Say sum bitch</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: ^</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima: ...yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>Suna: He said leave him tf alone</p><p> </p><p>Osamu: Hey babe</p><p> </p><p>Suna: Not the time</p><p> </p><p>Osamu: sorry</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: Oikawa, answer the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Noya: he said hell no say what u gotta say now</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: Fine</p><p>Iwaizumi: I love you, and I’ll be there for you and the baby. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa is online </em>
</p><p>Oikawa: I don’t want you to give up your life</p><p>Iwaizumi: I’m not, I’m just now starting it</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu: Aww- this is cute</p><p> </p><p>Everyone: ^</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: Heh lol</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi: So can I come over? </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Hell no we’re having a sleepover</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa: Atsu…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Fine</p><p> </p><p>Osamu: ha, you’re bf tells you what to do</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: and yours doesn’t love you</p><p> </p><p>Osamu: at least mine isn’t a germophobe</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: Bitch-</p><p>
  <em> Sakusa and Suna are offline </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu: asshole</p><p> </p><p>Suga: stfu y’all act like children</p><p> </p><p>Hinata: that's so funny!! Cause kawa is pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Noya: Big brain shit </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa: y’all are dumb</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>All the tops claim their bottoms(the other way around) and everyone goes home. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were laying together in Oikawa’s bed with the blue LED Lights on the ceiling. “Well, we have to tell our parents,” said Iwaizumi, turning to face Oikawa. “Yea, but they’ll be supportive,” Oikawa said, cuddling into Iwaizumi’s chest. “Mhm,” Iwaizumi said, dosing asleep. “I love you, Hajime,'' Oikawa said, turning off the LED lights. “I love you too Tooru.” Iwaizumi said as he kissed Oikawa on the forehead. “Hmm,” Oikawa mumbled, falling asleep. They have another day ahead of them, just waiting. Little did they know was what was prepared for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-thanks for reading-<br/>-update every Friday and Saturday at 6:00 pm-<br/>-please leave suggestions-<br/>-i will write what you command-</p><p>Next chapter their going to have nicknames in the group chat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm going to marry him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I woke up as I heard Oikawa crying. "Babe?" I said groggily as I had just woken up. I looked around and then saw the bathroom light on while the door was closed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about Saturday. A family emergency came up. I'm just going to post throughout the week.<br/>I'm going to start on another couples chapter. OsaSuna. I spin a wheel a they were the winners. Please Suggest Ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Time skip: Oikawa is now 4 months. He is showing. They’ve told their parents and friends and they were supportive. They also moved in together.</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>4:23 A.M.<br/>
<span class="u"> Random Pov </span></p><p>Oikawa has been going through it, but it was all worth it. Every morning he woke up either having to use the bathroom or to throw up. He quickly got out of bed not trying to wake Iwaizumi, but trying not to puke on the bed. He finally made it to the bathroom, but not in the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Iwaizumi Pov </span>
</p><p>I woke up as I heard Oikawa crying. "Babe?" I said groggily as I had just woken up. I looked around and then saw the bathroom light on while the door was closed. "Baby…" I said knocking on the door. I then heard shuffling and sniffing. "Hmm" Oikawa hummed back as a response. "Can I come in?" I asked, leaning my ear towards the door so I could hear him. "Um...I didn't make it to the toilet." He said quietly. What was he talking about….oh he threw up on the floor. I then let out a sigh and said, "You had me scared and it doesn't matter just let me in." "No"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Oikawa Pov </span>
</p><p>The bathroom floor was almost entirely covered in my vomit. "No?" Iwaizumi said from the other side of the door. "It's messy and disgusting, I have to clean." I then heard him sigh, "Let me help you, love" He was so sweet and had a way of getting to me that I just gave up. "F-F-Fine," I said, opening the door, on my knees. I couldn't take the embarrassment so I bursted out crying. "No no no don't cry" Iwaizumi said coming over to me and cradling me in his arms. He rubbed my back as a sign of comfort. "Hey," he said, lifting up my chin so we were looking in each other's eyes. "I'll love you no matter the circumstances" he kissed me on my temple and pulled me into a hug. "S-S-Sorry” Iwaizumi then pulled away and looked at me with a confused look. “Why are you apologizing?” I then made eye contact with him and fiddled with my fingers. “Look at this mess, I messed up our bathroom.” He then looked at me and smiled, “ I don’t care about that right now,” he said standing up and reaching out his hand, “I just want you and the baby to be okay” I took a deep breath and used his hand to get up. “Thanks” I mumbled. He then pressed a hand against my stomach. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. “I love you Hajime” He then had the biggest smile on his face. He picked me up by my legs as I wrapped them around his hips. “ I love you Tooru” he then looked down and said, “I love the baby too.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Iwaizumi Pov </span>
</p><p>I carried him to our room and placed him on the bed. “Lay down while I go clean and make breakfast.” He then opened his mouth about to say something, but I cut him off. “No if’s, ands, or but’s about it.” He then crossed his arms while pouting and said, “Okay” He was so cute when he was mad, it made me want to make him even more mad. But I resisted. I then kneeled down to come face to face..well stomach to his stomach. I pressed my hands against his stomach. I felt the baby kick. I loved this kid and I loved Tooru. I'm going to marry him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Please Suggest Ideas. *hugs*<br/>Sorry about it being so short.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-thanks for reading-<br/>-update every Friday and Saturday at 6:00 pm-*had to post early bc I won't be on at 6pm<br/>-please leave suggestions-<br/>-i will write what you command-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>